El Retorno del Clan del Remolino
by Leonardo Sharksun v2
Summary: Una vez fueron grandes y trajeron la paz al mundo, pero su sueño fue mermado -destrozado- por aquella autoproclamada diosa que sumió al mundo en el caos supurante. Luego fueron traicionados y masacrados, destazados en su aldea, por quienes llamaban aliados. La esperanza parecía rota, pero él vino para traer el Retorno del clan del Remolino. Dark!Naruto.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a su creador, Kishimoto-san.**

* * *

**.–EL RETORNO DEL CLAN DEL REMOLINO–.**

**Prologo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la existencia de Kaguya Ootsutsuki y del Rikūdo Sennin, la Tierra era un mundo lleno de guerras y conflictos en el que a la gente no le importaba quien moría y como lo hacía siempre y cuando no les afectase a ellos.

Así eran las cosas antes del uso del chakra.

Dolor, muerte, ignorancia, miedo y tristeza.

Pero hubo un grupo de personas que se cansaron de esa situación tan crítica y decidieron que era momento de mejorar la situación tan desalentadora.

Cada uno proveniente de distintas regiones del mundo conocido, y sin embargo ambos tenían cosas en común: sus ganas de cambio, su fuerza sobrehumana y, cosa extraña, sus cabellos de color rojo sangriento.

Así se formó el Clan Uzumaki, el clan de los _Kyoufu no Uzu_ (Terrores del Remolino) haciendo honor al remolino que destruye todo sin importarle quien esté a favor y quien en contra de su rumbo

Libres cual dios salvaje, refulgente en ira divina, dispuesto a traer la paz mediante el fuego purificador.

En menos de tres décadas, los Uzumaki lograron someter al mundo a su gran ideal logrando la paz que tanto añoraron.

Pero... ¿_cómo_ lo lograron?

Simple, provocando un último derramamiento de sangre.

Ellos crearon un ejército incapaz de ser vencido en combate, un ejército incorruptible, incansable e inmortal: los _Akuma Wakkusu_ (Demonios de cera).

Seres de cerámica creados, según la leyenda, en el Yomi por Izanami para ayudar a sus protegidos de que ganaran la guerra.

Todos eran iguales: altos (medían casi dos metros y medio), de cuerpos fornidos y miradas sin sentimientos.

En el campo de batalla hacían honor a su nombre, eran despiadados y fríos a la hora de matar; si no fuera por el sello de obediencia (los Uzumaki, pese a su nula creencia en la existencia del chakra, habían creado el arte de Fuinjutsu) que tenían los Akuma Wakkusu, el kanji **従順**-obediencia-, probablemente los Akuma Wakkusu hubiesen terminado por asesinar al Clan del Remolino.

Pero volviendo a lo que quieren escuchar, gracias a su ejército, los Uzumaki cumplieron su meta.

Por mil cuatrocientos años moldearon al mundo con una mano de hierro, creando un periodo paz absoluta en la que los que se opusieron eran erradicados sin misericordia.

En este periodo, llamado la **Reddogōrudoeiji** -Edad del Oro Rojo-, los Uzumaki perfeccionaron su Fuinjutsu y crecieron en conocimientos naturales, científicos, urbanos, culturales y de pelea; además fue en esta época que aprendieron el Jintsūriki (energía divina| 神通力), una energía parecida al chakra pero miles de veces más fuerte y antiguo que era usado solamente por los dioses hasta que la jefa en ese entonces del clan, Mizuho Uzumaki, hizo un trato con el dios Izanagi.

El Jintsūriki tenía muchas cosas sorprendentes: la persona que lo tenía era casi invencible y le dotaba una vida muy larga (doscientos noventa y cinco años en los hombres mientras que casi trescientos quince en las mujeres) aparte de que les mantenía jovenes (un Uzumaki de ciento quince podría aparentar diecinueve o veinte), también les dotó la capacidad de controlar los elementos.

Aunque el Jintsūriki era un poder muy codiciado, aun con todos sus peligros, solo era para los Uzumaki debido a que su ADN y solo su ADN podía soportar tanta descomunal cantidad de energía (no obstante, solo era la parte guerrera que lo usaba para las luchas y entrenamientos).

Esto terminó por afianzar el poder de los Uzumaki sobre el mundo tal y como se conocía.

O eso creyeron.

Un día, maligno día, apareció una extraña mujer de tez blanquecina con dos 'orejas' de conejo en la parte posterior de su cabeza llamada Kaguya, con un poder que rivalizaba con el Jintsūriki, y se autoproclamó como la _Usagi no Kami_.

Ahí fue que todo se fue a la reverenda mierda.

La 'diosa' bajó a la tierra, acusando a los Uzumaki de ser los seres que en primer lugar causaron el caos que la humanidad vivió.

Con falsas promesas de poder y libertad hizo que los mortales ajenos a sus antiguos benefactores destruyeran al gran _**Uzu no Teikoku**_ -imperio del Remolino-, exterminándolos, haciendo purgas de sangre (para extinguir el Jintsūriki), no respetando ni a niños, ni ancianos.

Todo esto causó un enorme río de sangre Uzumaki.

Solo una pequeña parte se salvó, refugiándose en una pequeña isla a la que posteriormente llamarían de manera nostálgica Uzu no Kuni (渦の国|País del remolino).

Ellos siempre añorando su gloria pasada y su deseo de llevar al mundo a la paz, decidieron seguir guardando conocimiento y de paso mantener oculto su ejército invencible.

Pero con el tiempo las cosas no mejoraron.

Esa maldita de Kaguya sumergió al mundo en una nueva época de caos dándoles una falsa libertad a los humanos y estos actuaron como siempre actuaban los humanos: creando guerras sin sentido, revoluciones en lugares pacíficos, anarquía y luchas por territorio.

Un caos, cosa que todos los Uzumaki vieron como el fallo de su mision.

La paz fue un lejano recuerdo olvidado por los más sabios y mayores.

La paz se había convertido en algo inalcanzable debido a los ideales de unos y de otros.

Con la paz siendo imposible de alcanzar, las personas solo podían esperar sobrevivir cada día y esperar poder ver otro amanecer más.

Esta época fue conocida como la Era de Clanes Combatientes.

Muchos clanes se habían creado, algunos más peligrosos que otros, y algunos habían formado Aldeas Ocultas.

Los clanes eran diversos y se clasificaban según las líneas de sangre (cosa que heredaron del Rikudo Sennin) o _Kekkei Genkai_ del Clan o bien las técnicas secretas de dicho Clan.

Un ejemplo para clanes con líneas de sangre era el Clan Yuki y su línea de sangre: el _Hyoton_ (Elemento Hielo) que era la combinación del _Futon_ (Elemento Viento) con el _Suiton_ (Elemento Agua), y era una línea de sangre del tipo elemental.

Otra línea de sangre y Clan serían los Kaguya, odiados por los Uzumaki por su inmensa crueldad, con una línea de sangre que les permitía usar los huesos de su cuerpo y por tanto usarlos como armas esta línea de sangre se llamaba _Shikotsumyaku_ (hueso del pulso muerto) y por tanto los convertía en los guerreros perfectos para luchar contra cualquier rival o persona que se enfrentase a ellos y era una línea de sangre tipo corporal.

También estaban los Senju y los Uchiha, como principales peligros. Ambos herederos directos de los hijos del Rikudo Sennin.

Cada clan, aunque podría tener diferentes puntos de punto, compartía una opinión en común: Los Uzumaki.

Para casi todos, los Uzumaki eran un problema el cual debía tratarse inmediatamente.

Aunque esas escorias estaban debilitadas, un demonio que pierda poder no significa que deje de ser demonio.

Así que muchos intentaban terminar con ese pueblo que según leyendas controlaban poderes bestiales y ''repugnantes'', pero los de Uzu no se rindieron así de fácil sino que armaron una valiente lucha por defenderse.

Fue en ese entonces que Uzu fundaron alianza con Hashirama Senju, un joven perteneciente al clan Senju.

Hashirama era un hombre puro y de buen corazón, que no estaba de acuerdo con la destrucción del pueblo Uzumaki, lo que hizo que sus compañeros le repudiaran por esto por lo que se fue con su hermano Tobirama y otras personas parecidas a él y formó su propia rama del clan Senju que terminó por opacar al original.

En poco tiempo, el hombre logró resolver sus diferencias con el Clan Uchiha (un clan enemigo de los Senju) y se decidieron en fundar un pueblo.

La aldea que iban a tener fue llamada Konohagakure no Sato por ser un pueblo escondido entre los bosques que Hashirama creó para rodear el pueblo.

Al principio el pueblo se suponía que iba a ser solo los clanes Senju y Uchiha pero pronto eso cambió.

Los clanes Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Nara, Abúrame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Shimura y Kurama (enemigos de los Uzumaki a excepción de los Sarutobi y los Aburame) solicitaron unirse al pueblo oculto.

_"Así podríamos tener unas vidas en relativa paz y que por tanto nuestros hijos puedan crecer sin miedos ni temores_"

Fueron las palabras zalameras que le dio Iwao Shimura al Senju en respuesta al porqué debía permitirles la entrada a formar parte de esa nueva aldea.

Así que Hashirama aceptó, inocentemente.

Durante un tiempo, Hashirama como el _Shodaime Hokague_ (Primera sombra del fuego) se encargó de gobernar a Konoha con sabiduría y amor, protegiendo a los suyos pero a la vez intentando hacer todo lo posible para que su pueblo dejara vivir en paz a los Uzumaki.

Todo esto cayó bien a los ojos de los lideres Uzumaki, tanto que permitieron a Hashirama casarse con una noble de nombre Mito para así afianzar su alianza entre Uzu no Sato y Konoha no Sato.

Un craso error.

Lo que nadie sabría era que un año después Mito sellaría al Yoko no Kyubi dentro de sí sin consultarlo con nadie, dos años más tarde asesinaría en conjunto a Tobirama a su 'amado' Hashirama para que Tobirama se convirtiera en el Nidaime Hokague, para hacer empezar el "Plan".

Los Uzumaki, ignorantes del peligro que les acechaba como cual lobo hambriento, siguieron la alianza con Konoha argumentando que seguirían fieles el pacto de alianza que tenían.

Aprovechándose de esto, Tobirama y Mito Senju (antes Uzumaki) recolectaron a los bijuus y los dividieron entre las otras aldeas.

Entonces fue cuando atacaron el pueblo que Hashirama deseaba que tuviera paz.

El ataque solo duró una noche.

Nada más ni nada menos.

Konoha le abrió las puertas de Uzu en bandeja a Iwagakure y a Kumogakure para que la hicieran trizas.

Pero... que un clan se separe no significa que muera.

Así lo pensó un hombre.

Masahiro Uzumaki, el padre de Kushina Uzumaki y hermano de Mito Uzumaki.

Él junto con un grupo de sabios sabían que algo estaba mal, muy mal, así que protegió todos sus secretos del mundo en un lugar seguro y ocultó a las ramas del clan Uzumaki en lugares seguros.

Aunque no pudo salvar a muchas personas, ni a su esposa, ni a su propia hija.

Pero aun así él decidió pese a todo, que de nuevo los Uzumaki serían quienes llevarían a la humanidad a la paz absoluta.

Aunque se tuviera que derramar sangre de inocentes y culpables por igual.

Él sabía que algún día se vería el retorno del clan del remolino.

* * *

**¡He vuelto!**

**Quizá con una cuenta diferente a la original, pero he vuelto.**

**Ya extrañaba escribir, sobretodo esta historia, quien diría que esa preciosidad es del 2017. La verdad es que he vuelto (aunque, como dije, tengo otra cuenta luego de que sufriera un fallo creativo y me diera por borrar todas mis historias y luego perder mi contraseña de mi cuenta :p) y con ánimo principal en volver a mis historias.**

**Sobre todo a esta historia, que nunca llegó a ver el cuarto capítulo.**

**Aunque con muchos cambios.**

**Quienes lo hayan leído se darán cuenta de que la historia va a ser muy diferente a la original, pero aun seguirá más o menos un rumbo parecido al que debe seguir como en el principio.**

**Como antes, habrá un harem pero será 'pequeño': no pasarán de las seis chicas (aunque luego puedo cambiar de opinión) y ya hay una que está elegida (cofcof la del original cofcof), pero pueden dar sus opiniones para mencionar las futuras parejas de Naruto y así.**

**En fin, publico esto ahora y les dejo para ver su opinión.**

**Dependiendo del grado de aceptación, publicaré el segundo capítulo (que está todavía en el horno) lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Nos vemos,**

**Leo ;3**


End file.
